Their life before:Lena
by Ninjacatz
Summary: 'I'm the daughter of two of the worlds most famous people. Everyone sees me as their daughter not as me. I'm gifted in the arts and am always on honor roll. I'm only seen as the nobody daughter. I want my voice to be heard, I want to be noticed, I want to be me.' Ocs needed.
1. Ocs

**I need friends for Lena. Feel free to make them have famous parents or famous themselves.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Famous?:**

**How(if famous):**

**How known:**

**Pet:**

**Family:**

**Description:**

**History:**

**Skills:**

**Other:**


	2. The birth of the wind and never as good

**Birth of The Wind**

The newborne Lena was cuddled up in her mom's arms fast asleep.

Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me

Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we were teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

_[Chorus]_  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars til someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

_[Chorus]_

And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)

She sang softly to her once again like she did to make her go to sleep when she was first given to me.

**9 years later**

I was flipping through my song book looking for anything. My song book was songs I wrote or heard and liked. All my favorite songs were in here. I finally settled on one. I pulled out my guitar and began to play.

It's time for training and we're getting started- it's on, you know  
and we wanna see you whip and shout it- we rock, you roll

they say, go slow  
and everything just stands so still  
we say, go go!  
we're ready for the fight, we know the drill

monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago  
tuesday's comin' - we just keep on beatin 'til we're in our zone

they say, go slow  
and everything just stands so still  
we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into it, just

jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just  
jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - and do the weekend whip

Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game  
we slept on Thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day away!

they say, go slow!  
and everything just stands so still  
we say, go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it, just

jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just  
jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - and do the weekend whip

they say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more  
we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into it, just

jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just  
jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - and do the weekend whip  
Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on - and do the weekend whip  
jump up kick back whip around and spin

I sighed. My singing was no where near my mom's and my dancing couldn't compare to my dad's. I humphd. I kept turning and decided to play another song.

Hello. How ya doin? How ya doin? _[Repeat]_  
Excuse me sir, excuse me m'am, can I talk to you for a second? can I do that?  
Ah excuse me sir excuse me mam  
a to the left with it, to the right with it, ah to the left with it, to the right with it,

When the Lord tell me move I move  
Anything he want me do yeah I do  
But if it ain't of the Lord then I won't move  
It's because the Spirit lives, so I still show your love  
When He tell me I move, move, move _[Repeat]_

Man I hate my disobedience  
Always second guessing God  
When he tell me share my faith now I got a question now

Then I end up reasoning myself outta sayin something  
Now the opportunity's gone, cause I ran from it

Now I'm prayin' for his grace that every time I will speak,  
In the schools, in the mall, on the job, on the streets

This is how it's gotta be, I'm talking bout obedience  
Fearing God not man that is the ingredients

Yes I know you can relate some of ya'll are shack in up  
Time for you to move it out, get ya clothes pack it up

Yes I know you can relate , why are you standin still  
When the Lord has called you to hit the foreign mission field?

Yes I know it's hard though, plus I understand it  
But Jesus said: "If you love me then you'll keep my commandments."  
Yes I know it's scary though, plus I understand it  
But Jesus said: "If you love me then you'll keep my commandments."

Hey whatcha lookin at get from in front of that screen  
That is so obscene Jesus died for that very thing

Hey time for you to move, you need to go reconcile  
You've been havin' beef with your fam' for a while now

Go and confess your sin, Go to the Lord in prayer  
Go go go go go go go go go go people everywhere

Should be steppin' in the way that is called obedience  
In this case it is good for you to be deviant

Deviate from the world run to Christ likeness  
Run I say run to the One who is Righteous,

Get accountability, go and read your Bible too  
Get into the word of God and get the word of God in you

Hey here's an idea why don't you go and forgive  
Why don't you go and repent, turn from your sin and enlist?

Do what you gotta do, Go'n head and get it on  
Get a church membership, stop church hoppin' homes

This ain't legalism fam', this is Christianity  
Go'n head obey the word, all else is vanity

You in this relationship, do you plan to marry her?  
Love her like Christ loved the Church 'til you bury her

You in that relationship, do you plan to marry him?  
Submit to him, like you are the church or just worry him

If you're not then back it, flee the temptation  
You can spend your singleness witnessing to the nations

You don't you compromise, stand firm wit' it doe  
Keep your eyes on the Christ even if your feeling low

I gave up and went to my piano. The only thing I was good at was playing instruments I loved string the most but the flute was also amazing but piano was by far my favorite and best.

I played Swan Lake and Beetovens V symphony.

I finished my homework very fast when I got home so I decided to turn in early.

I always dreamt about being as good as my parents one day and tonight was no exception.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship _[shit]_ bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat.

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

Owwwwh I[repeats]/IBRBRShe, she ain't real,BRShe ain't gonna be able

to love you like I will,BRShe is a stranger,BRYou and I have history,BROr

don't you remember?BRSure, she's got it all,BRBut, baby, is that really what

you want?BRBRBless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,BRShe

made a fool out of you,BRAnd, boy, she's bringing you down,BRShe made your

heart melt,BRBut you're cold to the core,BRNow rumour has it she ain't got

your love anymore,BRBRRumour has it (rumour) I[x8]/IBRBRShe, is half

your age,BRBut I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,BRI heard

you've been missing me,BRYou've been telling people things you shouldn't

be,BRLike when we creep out when she ain't around,BRHaven't you heard the

rumours?BRBR(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in

the clouds,BRYou made a fool out of me,BRAnd, boy, I'm bringing me down,BR

You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,BRBut rumour has it I'm the

one you're leaving her for,BRBRRumour has it (rumour) I[x8]/IBRBRAll

of these words whispered in my ear,BRTell a story that I cannot bare to

hear,BRJust 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,BRPeople say

crazy things,BRJust 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,BRJust

'cause you heard it,BRBRRumour has it (rumour) I[x14]/IBRBRBut

rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-ad, "

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-ad."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-e-ad."

**3 years later**

I suddenly woke up. I looked at the clock and groaned 6:30. I rolled outta bed and got dressed in tennis shoes a light grey t-shirt and worn jeans. I ran down to the kitchen a 6:45 ate my brekfast super fast brushed my teeth and ran to the bus stop. I got on right before it closed the doors.

**Time skip a week**

I smiled my parents were gonna come home soon for my birthday tommorow I hope all my friends show up to my party.

**OCs needed for next scene.**


End file.
